Location, Location, Location
Location, Location, Location was an e-wrestling promo written by Wevv Mang in November 2005. It was re-posted as part of The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years. Promo Wevv Mang and Mr. Wang are walking down the quiet PWA Office hallways. Wevv is walking stiffly, while Mr. Wang limps behind him, leaning heavily on his cane. Mr. Wang’s foot is still encased in a large brace, but now he is sporting a bandage peeking out from under his bowler hat. Wevv has a new splint on his right hand. Wevv however, is smiling slightly. '''Wevv:' Ah my friend, it was glorious! We thrashed those two scoundrels thoroughly! What a match! What a night! I’m sorry you couldn’t be there to see it. Never fear my friend, the culprit of the dastardly attack upon you will suffer my vengeance! Pardon me, OUR vengeance! But the actions of one vile miscreant can’t dampen my mood! Wevv reaches the door to his office, and pauses. Faintly a thunk-thunk-clunk can be heard. '''Wevv:' You see my friend! Things are looking up! Wevv reaches out and takes hold of the door handle. HE opens the doors as he says: '''Wevv:' WELL! It seems that Mr. Lou has decided to reward our hard work with- The words fade as he sees who is in his office '''Wevv:' -our foosball table. Oh. Villiano and Lou look up from their game. '''Lou:' Wevv! Just the person I was looking for! Lou hops down from his stool and starts around the table. Vil waits till he reaches the end, and then twists the handle. A solid thunk is heard. Lou looks over at a smirking Vil. '''Lou:' That doesn’t count. Cheater. Wevv finally overcomes his shock and puts on a smile that looks strained. '''Wevv:' Well. It’s always a pleasure to have you stop by my office, but I can’t help wondering where the rest of my staff has gone. Gave them the day off did you? Lou: Not exactly. You see Wevv, I had to let them go. Wevv: You what?!? Lou: Yep. You may not realize this Wevv, but I have plenty of people who already do what they were doing. Only they work for me. Not you. And your people were making them nervous. Seems they thought they had been replaced and about to be fired. I couldn’t have that. Wevv: I see. Well, I see no objection to them moving into my office space. And I’m sure with my supervision that we’ll- Lou: Ah. About that. See, that’s not your job. That’s mine. Wevv: I see. So, all my hard work goes for nothing? Lou: Not at all! I have something special in mind for you. Something that will really showcase your talents. Something I’m sure you’ll like! Trust me Wevv! Wevv has lost his smile, but forces it back onto his face. '''Wevv:' Of course I trust you! We’re family after all! No problem Lou! Whatever you say! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll just be in my office, making a few calls! Lou: Um, yeah. About that. I thought, since we have this big space that’s no longer being used, that, well, maybe I could find a use for it- A knock on the door, is followed by it quickly opening. A man in coveralls, with a large wooden sign stands there. '''Man:' I got your new sign Mr. Lou! Take a look at this! The man holds up a sign that says: '“Sweet Lou – THE LAW!”.' '''Man:' Won’t take but a jiff to hang it up! The man sets to work on the open door. Wevv looks horrified, Lou looks smug and Vil idly shifts his players, not looking at the two. Out in the hallway, Mr. Wang has taken a position where he can look in. His arms crossed in front of him. '''Wevv:' I see. I’ll ah, I’ll just be going back to the hotel now. Yes. Indeed. Well! Looking forward to your surprise Lou, though I must say, topping this one would take a GIANT feat! Yes, Indeed. HUGE! Oh, look at the time! I must be going. See you later V! So long partners! Wevv turns and stalks out of the office. Lou chuckles as he goes. Vil has a faint smile on his face. '''Vil:' That was mean Lou. I don’t think he had a Plan for that. Lou: Wait till he sees what I have Planned for him. Now, put the score back, you dirty Cheater! See also *''The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years'' Category:Promos Category:The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang